


A Whole Different Dimension

by BlueRogue



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dimension Travel, Double Anal Penetration, Dubious Consent, M/M, SuperBat, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 03:27:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1764111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRogue/pseuds/BlueRogue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark ends up in another Earth, where he discovers what is left of love after it is betrayed and abused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Whole Different Dimension

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the lovely [ochoacruz22](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ochoacruz22/pseuds/ochoacruz22). Whose sexy avatar picture got the wheels turning in my head.  
> 

Clark felt lost in more ways than one. It was Earth sure enough, but not the version he knew. Two days ago he had been in his apartment writing an article that was neither too interesting, or what he typically did. It was about yet another Bruce Wayne benefit ball. Boring was an understatement in that case.

Faust had appeared out of nowhere, and in shock Clark barely reacted. Out of the corner of his eye he had seen Diana flying towards them. All he could think of how he didn’t have money to fix the windows she’d break. Faust pointed something at him, and suddenly he was standing in the middle of a small park where his apartment building should have been.

 

After that it was a sequence of confusing events one after the other. He met that world’s Superman first, an arrogant, cocky piece of shit. Clark met their Batman a day later, and that had been like a breath of fresh air. The man wasn’t particularly talkative, but he didn’t judge Clark at all. Instead Clark found him always staring, analyzing him from head to toe. Which was fine, he had experience dealing with suspicious Batmans. Apparently, they were all the same regardless of dimensions.

 

The pair however always made him feel lost, out of place. They were trying to solve his problem, to send him back. At least that world’s Superman had been adamant that Clark couldn’t stay too long. Two days was already pushing the man’s patience. Clark could see his demeanor change every hour. Any second now, that Superman would smite him with his laser vision.

They spoke always in private, excluding him from conversations that clearly involved him. He was the one out of place after all.

 

“I want him gone Bruce,” Clark could hear him, spite being in separate areas of the Watchtower. It was only those two up there, no one else. There was no Justice League, not anymore. Instead there were monuments all over the world, and remembrance days. He wondered why, and yet every time he saw their Superman, Clark could feel the answer right there in front of him.

“An ultimatum isn’t going to change the fact I don’t know how to send him back Kal,” Bruce’s voice was even, cold and downright threatening. “now back off and let me work.”

“Fine.”

Seconds later Kal was gone. Clark wasn’t spared the threatening glare as the other used the teleporter.

 

He walked towards Batman’s work area, taking in the complete isolation. It was exactly what any Batman would want. Clark walked in just as the man was lowering his cowl. It was the first time he’d seen him without it since arriving. This Bruce seemed tired. Perhaps he’d been working around the clock at Kal’s request. Then again, someone always had to tell Bruce to take it easy, else he wouldn’t.

 

“I’m sorry to be such a nuisance,” he watched the man and expected silence. That’s all he had gotten from him so far. A hard silence and a measuring stare.

 

“Tell me about your world,” Bruce turned to his computer and typed in a code. “It’s safe, no one can hear now.”

 

Clark couldn’t find words in that second. They had ways to block his super hearing and yet Bruce had chosen not to use it during their conversations. That’s why he heard them all. Why Kal spoke so brazenly and without a care, because he thought Clark wasn’t listening.

 

“Well I’m a reporter,” he started, sounding like idiot.

“Your League, are they all alive?,” Clark was silent. Batman was directing the conversation. It was not a casual ‘Tell me about your world’. More like he was probing for information, though he was not sure to what purpose.

“Yes.” he answered.

“What about us? Are we friends?” yet another suspicious question.

“We are,” Clark felt his heart hammering in his chest. Bruce turned an icy probing stare at him. He had seen it before, the kind he gave when trying to figure if people were lying to him. But why would he lie about that of all things?.

“We are more than that,” he added and it felt like a confession “no one knows. His choice.”

Bruce stood there, taking in his words. Clark was certain they all carried some kind of importance to this Bruce.

“Yes. Of course. That was my choice as well.” he answered and Clark was stunned.

 

It made sense, when angered Batman rarely answered. He would let it sink in, sit there and fester for days.That calmness was the only sign anyone would ever get, right before he’d come unhinged and tear you to pieces verbally. Which was always worse than anything else. Clark had been the rare exception, where his Bruce would actually be semi open with him. Many times he had heard this Batman’s voice teeter on the edge of rage and destruction, and yet he never lashed out.

 

“What do you want?” now it was Clark’s turn to be brazen. Those brilliant and angry eyes turned towards him again. “I know you well enough Bruce.”

“I doubt it,” came the harsh reply. Clark knew there was only a small window of time before that man would completely pull away. Then it could be weeks or months before he earned his trust again, before they could continue that conversation. He dashed forward at superspeed, placing a hand on the Bruce’s lower back.

 

“I know you are exhausted. I know you are alone.” he only heard one small irregular beat of Bruce’s heart, then it was once more leveled. In control. “I know I haven’t seen any Robins. The League is gone, and whenever a problem pops up he goes by himself.”

 

Clark made a list of things that Batman would do in that situation. The things he’d say, or at least he was certain there would be hurtful words that would shake Clark to his core. He had experience with angry Batmans too. But none of that mattered when Bruce turned around and kissed him. It was harsh and controlling, typical Bruce. Clark barely moved, the kiss began and ended. Their lips parted and yet the distance between them could not be more than an inch.

 

“He used to care,” Bruce’s voice sounded tired, distant like he were making a painful confession. “Kryptonite. That’s what I want.”

Clark’s eyes flew open wide. His heart was beating so fast it felt like he’d puke it out any second. Bruce couldn’t mean what he thought the man meant. The look in his eyes was serious enough. Clark kissed him instead. He was not prepared for that conversation, for that possibility.

Bruce kissed him back and for a long time everything seemed to disappear around them. They ended up against one of the computer consoles, Clark taking off the utility belt. Bruce’s hands slipped beneath his shirt as if he’d tear it right off. The man was relentless, passionate but above all absolutely starved for every touch and kiss Clark gave him.

 

Bruce pushed him until they ended up on the floor. The man instantly straddled him, and Clark wanted to say no but the words died in his throat. Instead he turned them around and forced Bruce to the bottom. The man tensed, which he always did when he realized control of the situation was about to be wrenched away from him. Clark kissed him to keep the man occupied and possibly stop him from bitching about it.

“Where are you hiding it Bruce?” he asked with a smirk.

“What, you think I’m jacking off while I work?,” They both stared as if they both knew anything was possible. “bathroom.”

Clark dashed away and was back with lube before Bruce even blinked. The man smiled and Clark couldn’t deny the effect that had on him.

 

They fussed with their clothes, while Clark tried to stay in control the entire time. He never used his super strength with Bruce, that would just make the other incredibly angry.

Bruce lowered the pants of his suit, already eager to have more. Clark spread a liberal amount of lube on his fingers and stretched the man. They kissed again, Bruce bit him then began sliding his hands beneath the waistband of Clark’s pants. He kept trying to keep things slow, since something nagged at him that Bruce hadn’t done this in quite a while.

But slow was not a plan for the other. He wrapped two legs around Clark’s waist and wrestled the top from him. Before he could complain Bruce shut him up with a kiss, and sure enough the technique was effective.

 

Clark used the lube once more on himself, before helping Bruce line himself up. He wanted to convince himself that it was wrong, it wasn’t his Bruce. It wasn’t his Earth, and bastard out there wasn’t him. No proper thought stayed with him long enough though. Bruce lowered himself onto his cock, eyes closing and mouth opening to let out a breath. He took his time going all the way down, but even that felt too fast.

In no time at all Bruce was bouncing on top of him, Clark was nothing less than encouraging. He lifted Bruce’s top, getting his hands directly on warm skin and hard muscle. There were scars everywhere. Long and deep. Most of them old and warped, others straight and thin. His fingers touched a few but there was always more. His hands wrapped around Bruce’s back, and Clark found more there.

His Bruce had scars, but not nearly that many. Clark closed his eyes and felt the man slow down on top of him.

“Kal” Bruce whispered.

No, he wasn’t the one this Bruce wanted. Clark held him tight as he came. Bruce moaned on top of him, as he came as well. Clark held his breath once the other started moving again, slower that time as if he wanted to torture him a bit more that second time around. The man knew another orgasm was in order. He knew the Kryptonian beneath him could not be satisfied with just one.

 

Bruce leaned down to kiss him and they lost themselves in it, eyes closed as they explored each other.

When Clark opened his eyes again, it felt like he had stepped into a nightmare. Kal leaned down, a hand coming down on Bruce’s back, moving upwards all the way to his neck. Bruce had broken off the kiss already. His eyes stared off past Clark.

Kal was smiling, the corner of his mouth rising as he knelt behind Bruce. It all felt far too slow, even though his own heart was out of control. Clark found it surreal, to be staring up at himself and yet not seeing quite the reflection he was used to. Kal kissed Bruce’s neck, his teeth biting the neck of the suit and tearing it.

Bruce threw an arm back, fingers curling around the other’s jet black hair. Clark was frozen. His eyes reddened as if he’d drive two lasers into the bastard’s skull. Kal hid behind Bruce, moving him forward. Clark couldn’t see what he was doing, until he saw Bruce grimace in pain. He gripped Clark’s shirt, nearly tearing it with his gauntlets.

 

The idea itself was gross, but feeling it was worse, both of them inside Bruce. The man between them struggling to adapt. The sensation however was mind blowing, something Clark knew he wasn’t going to experience again. Kal started moving, setting the pace. Two pairs of hands fought to claim every inch of Bruce.

Clark tore through Bruce’s klevar lined top by accident, but Kal did it on purpose. He tore the man’s pants, and every part of the suit he got his hands on.

Bruce never complained, he adapted and endured. There had to be pain and at times Clark was sure he’d scream, but he never did. Kal grabbed Bruce’s jaw and kissed him. His fingers left red marks, and Bruce’s lips came out bloody from a bite.

 

Kal held on to the man, placing a hand on Clark’s chest. He could feel the power behind it, his own strength driving him against the floor. Clark had moments where he hated him, and moments where everything went absolutely blank and silent. Those were orgasms that rolled off him like waves. Kal’s strength only wavered when he had one.

Bruce seemed to enjoy it as well, up to a certain point.

“Enough,” Bruce’s voice was hoarse.” Kal please.”

The other only grabbed Bruce by the throat and came one last time. Same name, same suit but not the same person. Clark refused to believe that. Kal’s eyes shone with cruelty, gloating in some kind of victory. He pulled out and left leaving a semi conscious Bruce to collapse on top of Clark.

Kryptonite. He thought in that instant.

If he left, if he did nothing Kal would kill him. He’d kill Bruce. Maybe not right away, but one day when Bruce let his guard down. When he was too tired to fight back. Bruce wouldn’t stand a chance, not unless he had the right weapons.

  
Clark carried him to the infirmary and cared for him. Kal was gone, because it was clear he no longer cared. He washed him and shot him full of sedatives, because he knew about stubborn Batmans too. For two hours he sat there, stroking Bruce’s hair and thinking. After two hours, he was gone. He took the javelin and flew out into space towards the place Clark knew would provide him what he was looking for.

**Author's Note:**

> See it bigger [HERE](http://images.plurk.com/9Mvs0r3Hv6RiGisdKQsgX.jpg).
> 
> Thought of leaving it in one chapter, but decided to add another soon.


End file.
